Shane Meaney
|1985|7|7|hometown = Bennington, VT|occupation = Houseflipper|Currently1 = Jury Member|TwitterUserName = shanemeaney}} was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 14. Shane was a member of Team Britney in the Coaches twist. In the house, Shane proved himself to be a threat, winning three consecutive Power of Veto competitions within the first three weeks and eventually becoming the second male HouseGuest in Big Brother history to win six overall competitions (2 HoH's and 4 PoV's) following Frank Eudy. On Day 69, Shane became the replacement nominee when Head of Household Danielle decided to take Dan off the block with the Power of Veto. He was then blindsided when Dan cast the sole vote to evict him. As a result, Shane placed 4th and became the sixth member of the Jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Shane Meaney Age: 26 Hometown: Bennington, Vt. Occupation: House Flipper Three adjectives that describe you: Passionate, funny and honest. Favorite Activities: Working out, renovating houses, hitting golf balls off my deck into the woods and spending time with my friends and family. Most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Eating the slop because I'm used to my roommate’s cooking. Strategy for winning “Big Brother:” Make friends with people in the house while maintaining my competitive nature...oh, and have fun! Who is your hero and why: My dad. He is an accomplished musician, loving husband, great father and would do anything for me or my sister. What are you afraid of: Failure, mice and drowning. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Graduating Pre-Med with a 3.8 grade point average. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… work hard and play harder. What would you take into the house and why: My iPod since I can’t live without music, my dog Dozer and a pull up bar because I gotta keep those muscles alive.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/115113/ Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History *Note: In Week 1, JoJo, Shane, and Willie won the first HOH competition, but their coach, Britney, had to choose who would be HOH. She chose Willie. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History On Week 3, the Coaches were given the opportunity to enter the game as players. Since the majority of the coaches chose to enter the game, the eviction was cancelled. Post Big Brother Trivia *Shane was the second houseguest to win the first two Power of Vetoes in a single season, following Daniele Donato from Big Brother 8. They would be followed by Sam Smith on from Big Brother 21. ** Shane was the first and, so far, only HouseGuest to win the first three Power of Veto competitions in a season. *Shane was the last member of Team Britney remaining in Big Brother 14. * Shane is tied with James Zinkand, Frank Eudy, Ashleigh Wood, Kevin Martin, Kaela Grant and Kaycee Clark for the most consecutive Power of Veto wins with three in a row, sometimes referred to as the Three-peat Veto. * Shane was the second HouseGuest to win the Power of Veto in all three situations (as HOH, as a nominee, and as a picked player), sometimes referred to as the Trifecta Veto. The first HouseGuest to do this was Daniele. He was followed by Paulie Calafiore and Corey Brooks in Big Brother 18, Jason Dent from Big Brother 19 and Jackson Michie from Big Brother 21. ** Coincidentally, this happened within the first three weeks when won the PoV in all three situations. * Shane competed in every Power of Veto competition except for Week 8's competition in Big Brother 14. * Shane was the second HouseGuest to have his or her nominations voided (after Chima Simone). * He was the first and, so far, only HouseGuest from Vermont. * Since Willie was given the title of Head of Household by Britney, Shane was the only member of Team Britney to win individual competitions. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 14 (US) Contestants Category:Season 14 (US) Jury Members Category:4th Place